


Seven Thousand Days

by merrymegtargaryen



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/pseuds/merrymegtargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Furiosa/Valkyrie drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been thousands of thousands of days.

(Years, her mother’s voice says in her head. Three hundred and sixty-five days in a year. But days are all Valkyrie knows.)

It had been thousands of thousands of days. This woman, all jagged edges and metallic arm and shorn hair, does not look like the Furiosa of Clan Swaddledog. But when Valkyrie’s running feet slow to a stop, she sees it.

The eyes, she thinks. Those are Furiosa’s eyes.

“It’s me,” says a woman’s voice, but those are Furiosa’s eyes, and Valkyrie cannot stop herself from stumbling forward to bring her head to the other woman’s. She can feel her breath, her pulse, but it’s not close enough, so Valkyrie throws her arms around Furiosa and just breathes her all in.

“There’s something in the eyes,” she hears behind her. “Perhaps this is Jo Bassa’s child.”

Valkyrie slides back, keeps her hands anchored on Furiosa’s arms as if she’s afraid she’ll disappear again. There’s a sadness to them now, but these are the same eyes that Valkyrie looked into the night they were both initiated, when they danced and traded secrets and laughed. These are the eyes that haunted her dreams for thousands upon thousands of nights.

She shakes away the thought and nods, tears falling over her smile.

“This is our Furiosa.”


	2. Chapter 2

Furiosa had never considered the Citadel “peaceful”. When she thought of peace, she thought of the Green Place, of big bonfires surrounded by good food and better conversation.

But tonight, sitting on the roof of the Citadel with Valkyrie, the waterfall rippling beneath them and the stars twinkling above them, Furiosa felt that old peacefulness once again.

“This gin…it isn’t great, but it’s not half bad,” Furiosa commented, taking a swig of the stuff.

“It’s not as smooth as Mum’s,” Valkyrie agreed. “And not nearly as lethal as your mother’s.”

They shared a smile.

“What’s that song they used to sing?” Furiosa asked. “Show me the way to go home…”

“I’m tired and I wanna go to bed,” Valkyrie picked up.

The two women laughed and sang together, “I had a little drink about an hour ago and it’s gone right to my head! Wherever I may roam, by land, or sea, or foam, you can always hear me singing this song, said show me the way to go home! Show me the way to go home! I’m tired and I wanna go to bed! I had a little drink about an hour ago and it’s gone right to my head! HEY! By land or sea or foam, you can always hear me singing this song, said show me the way to go hooooooome!” They collapsed into giggles, feeling like little girls listening to their mothers singing again. It took forever, but the giggles finally subsided into a comfortable silence, both women leaning against one another.

“I miss her,” Furiosa said after a long silence had stretched out between them.

“I do too,” Valkyrie said.

Furiosa rested her head on Valkyrie’s shoulder. “Tell me the story. The one they used to tell us.”

Valkyrie wrapped an arm around Furiosa, her fingers lightly scratching the other woman’s head. It had been years since there had been any children to tell stories to…but Valkyrie would never forget their story as long as she lived. “Once upon a time,” she said, her skin prickling with the old words. Magic words. “In a land far, far away, there lived a young girl…”


End file.
